


An Alpha Pack’s Possession

by CoopPenny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, No Darach, No Jennifer Blake, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Alpha Pack, Stockholm Syndrome, The Alpha Pack, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, he tries though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoopPenny/pseuds/CoopPenny
Summary: The Alpha Pack had come to Beacon Hills of a reason: to recruit another Alpha into their ranks.However, in their time in the small isolated town of Beacon Hills, they never expected that they’d each be so taken with the weakest link of the Hale Pack, the jittery human with a quick wit and had more to offer than anyone would have ever expected of him.





	1. A tempting treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first teen wolf fanfic so be nice!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

In all honesty, the twins had never meant to care. No, their job was to got to High School like the teenagers they were (despite them hating it and wanting to be homeschooled like they’d done for the past couple of years) for the soul reason of spying on the Hale pack and his little Baby Betas. For the most part, they did exactly that. They spied on the group of teenagers, trying to hide their suspiciousness of the twins as they lead a frantic search for their two missing Betas, which the twins’ pack had in their possession.

However, in their spying, they found something interesting to the two identical brothers (and, no, it wasn’t that kind of ‘interesting’!) as they continued to analyse the werewolves from a distance. That obstacle of interest came in the form of a lanky, human, teenager which hung around the werewolves on a daily basis. The human - ‘Stiles' was what the others called him - was odd. Not many heard of a human, with no family relation, blood or otherwise, that would willingly spend time with werewolves and be in 'the know'. Hell, almost no humans, with the exceptions of hunters, knew about werewolves and the supernatural world and still felt comfortable enough to call one their bother in all but blood.

At first, the twins suspected that Stiles was a hunter but the more they looked at the boy, the more ridiculous that notion became. Stiles was too lanky, all gangly limbs and uncoordinated steps, tripping over thin air and flinging his arms about to express his emotions as he talked like a motorboat with his werewolf best friend, Scott McCall. The human was smart and, in a few years, the twins could see the kid filling out to accommodate his wide shoulders and long limbs but what confused the twins the most was why the hell were they paying so much attention to a lowly human that had no real purpose to the original plans of their Alpha.

Stiles Stilinski was something that the twins would never had thought to catch both of their attentions, but he did, and that made Ethan and Aiden look at the teen even more. They looked at his pale complexion with a constellation of dark moles, that stuck out as a stark contrast to his skin colour, that left a trail down his slender neck. He wore baggy clothes that hide his figure well, quite well to the point that when they caught a look of him in the changing rooms, they were shocked to see lean muscles on Stiles' arms and runner’s legs. His mouth was wide to go hand in hand with his many loud words, that never seemed to stop to the point that most would find it annoying until you got used to it, and eyes framed by dark full eye-lashes were a whiskey brown in the sunlight, they almost looked like they were Beta gold (but they smelled no wolf in him so he couldn’t be), and turned dark, almost black, with a calculating and analysing gaze that seemed to stare through anyone and everyone - he’d once looked at the twins like that and they felt like the teen was digging up all their dirty secrets with just his look alone.

If anything, the kid was something else. Something else that the resident pack seemed to overlook and dismiss about the lanky teen. Sure the Hale Pack seemed to care about the teen but not enough; they pushed him aside, belittled him for his human nature instead of commending him for being as fierce as a wolf despite being human. They ordered him about and despite calling him their friend, would tend to leave him out of major discussions, such as the twins being there in the first place.

However, that little slip from the pack was quickly mended when McCall gripped the teen by his bicep and shoved passed the twins, while dragging Stiles away from them, giving them a warning growl for coming up to the human and starting up a friendly conversation. Although, Stiles had seemed suspicious of them anyway, going rigid when he found that Ethan and Aiden were crowding him into the lockers of the corridor ever so slightly.

So what was supposed to be a simple mission of spying and gathering information had soon turned sentimental for the twins; they found themselves wanting to take Stiles away from the resident pack and take him to their own, simply to protect him and cuddle with him for it was obvious that the pack the mouthy human was apart of didn’t appreciate him as much as they should. Not even the teen’s own father seemed to care enough about his son.

The Sheriff was a busy man and would spend most of his time at the station before coming home late and eating the meal that his son had set aside for him, when he’d cooked and eaten earlier that evening by himself. For some reason, the twins only wanted the teen more after finding out that he basically lived alone, doing all the chores of the house, keeping on top of school and dealing with a pack that was always asking for Stiles' help and then brushing him off and calling him useless.

On one particular day that the twins were watching him from a distance, they realised something that the Hale Pack didn’t. The twins had, by that point, followed Stiles home enough to understand that his father was barely there, and that he had to clean the house and cook, as well as eat alone, before doing his school work, and going to bed in an empty house (that seemed to effect the twins more than they cared to admit just yet). Yet, that day Stiles seemed strangely quiet to his usually loud self and his friends didn’t even notice, too self-centred to see that there was something wrong with Stiles.

Following him home once again, on foot due to the fact that their bikes would make too much noise and rise even more suspicion in the gangly teen. They saw Stiles looking among the nearly empty shelves of food and sigh in exasperation before grabbing his keys again and going to his jeep.

As he did so, Ethan pointed out that Stiles had something in his possession, something that looked like a violet coloured envelope, that he quickly tucked into his pocket before he made to climb into his jeep. He pauses for half a second, eyes roaming over the jeep that he drove with soft, almost sad eyes, his touch was more of a caress to the car door, running his fingers over light scratches and dents that Stiles didn’t seem to mind being there.

Then Stiles got into his car and drove off to the supermarket in which Ethan and Aiden followed him into, watching, half concealed from behind the corners, as the teenage boy filled up his trolly with a month’s worth of food - getting more greens and fruits that no normal teenager would consider buying. What was even more surprising was that Stiles seemed well acquainted with all of the mothers and grandmothers doing their shopping; often stopping to chat and giving Stiles tips for in the kitchen, Stiles trading his own about different desserts and meals that he’d cooked in the past. A young teenager shopping for his everyday food instead of the man that looked after him seemed to be a common occurrence and they only felt more confusion when the grandmothers hugged him and gave him a mint or a lollipop which Stiles took with a strained smile and a small polite thanks.

It seemed that their looking was not as subtle as they thought as they jumped slightly at the aged voice that spoke behind them, “What do you think your doing?”

When they looked around, only just managing to stop the flash of their eyes when they turned to look at the human woman of maybe late fifties look up at them with eyes of disapproval.

Before Aiden could growl at the judgmental woman to mind her own business, Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke up in a more polite manner that his brother would never possess, “Nothing troublesome, we assure you.” he tried to go for humour but as the woman narrowed her eyes, it appeared that his usual charm would not work, “We came in here to grab a few things for dinner tonight when we saw that kid over there shopping for a month of food. We were just curious as to why he’s alone and isn’t with his mother or father.” Hopefully bending the truth and adding a little white lie would help his cause.

Apparently it did, as the woman’s eyes seemed to loose their hardness as she looked around them to see Stiles picking up some oranges as he spoke to one of the mothers, making funny faces at the little kid in the seat every now and again, making the kid laugh and do it back. The woman seemed to sigh wistfully as they looked on at Stiles and then she spoke up, “He’s been coming for years now. He was basically adopted by all the mothers here when he first came in here, barely able to reach the bar of the trolly and asking for people to get things off of the higher shelves he couldn’t reach. I’ve never really agreed with it but with the Sheriff busy all the time, I guess he had no real time for shopping and getting more healthy foods, although I don’t think Stiles’ minded even then…” The woman shook her head, sadness and pity radiating off of her as she looked at Stiles, the teen now waving goodbye to the mother and her child once they had finished their conversation.

Frowning, Aiden couldn’t think why a kid-Stiles who couldn’t reach the bar would go shopping on his own, “Where was his mum?”

Again, the woman sighed, pity radiating off of her in waves as he looked at Stiles, “Claudia died when he was six. In fact, it’s the anniversary of her death today. He gets her flowers every year.” she said as she pointed to Stiles, making the twins look over to Stiles again, who was now picking out some flowers from the display in the middle of the hall before finally picking up some autumn coloured petals, full of vibrant oranges, reds and some brown twigs that had been artfully placed in the bouquet.

After that, the woman walked away, mumbling about the ‘poor boy’, resuming her shopping and leaving the twins to look at the human Hale Pack member, wondering why the other members of his pack was not with him to support him; he was obviously in much pain over the day.

They followed him to the grave yard and watched over him as he paid his respects to his mother, picking up some of the dead leaves and brushing it off of the headstone before placing down the flowers and taking the soft coloured envelope out of his pocket and placing it down before leaving without a word.

Walking over there, they could see that it was a card, neat handwriting of ‘Mum’ written out in delicate letters.

After that day, the twins had become a lot more invested than they should be in the human Hale Pack member, their desire to take Stiles away and have him in their own pack was becoming greater the more they found out about the pale faced teen and the loyalty he showed for a pack that didn’t deserve him.

It had become a problem and that problem was one that they had gone to see Kali and Ennis about.

When they came back to their temporary space of living and found the pair in the vault, putting food in it for the three Betas. The Betas were growling when they entered the vault, their shoulders tense and far away as possible from the two Alphas that were already there, the two grinning menacingly and practically preening at the way the Betas were instinctively afraid of them, far too afraid to attack. Kali and Ennis often liked to torment the three Betas, insulting their Alpha and teasing them about how weak and stupid they truly were.

Ethan and Aiden usually stayed away from the trapped Betas, not wanting to bother themselves with their little insults and pitiful growls, they had better things to do, so when they joined Kali and Ennis in the vault, making two Alphas became four, the Betas fear had increased ten-fold, the stench of it almost choking.

It wasn’t really surprising to the twin Alphas that Kali and Ennis appeared unconcerned and not at all confused by the twins' sudden interest with the most useless member of the Hale Pack.

Kali grinned at the boys, no doubt coming to her own (wrong) conclusions about why the twins were so interested, “Who is this boy that you’ve become so attache to?”

“He’s the Sheriff’s son, Stiles Stilinski.” At the mention of the human’s name, the two out of three Betas stopped growling, the sudden silence giving away their shock as to who exactly the Alphas were talking about, who was now on the Alpha Pack’s radar even more than he previously was, who was in more danger than the entire Hale Pack would ever suspect.

The cruel smirk that Kali directed at the now stunned to silence Hale Betas was enough for the twins to know that both she and Ennis would follow the teen for a little bit if only to annoy the hell out of the two Betas that had been throwing insults at her and anyone as soon as they had arrived.

Seeing the look on Kali’s face made the two silent Betas start up again, growls more infuriated and bordering on murderous but they still kept away from them, their instincts telling them that they stood no chance against four Alphas.

“Leave him alone you psychotic bitch!” the blond Beta snarled with even more viciousness than the dark skinned one, eyes flashing furiously.

Kali’s amusement seemed to double at that and even brought a smirk to Ennis’ usually threatening face, which made him no less scary. With a frightening grin, Kali turned to her partner, who was more to her than just pack, and said in a cheery voice, “Shall we go see what the twins are so fussed about, Ennis?”

With a nod of the giant’s head, all four Alphas left the vault, ignoring the shouted death-threats of the Betas, trying to discourage them from their plan. Little did they know that it only spurred them on even more.

* * *

 

Scott didn’t like how things were playing out. There was an Alpha Pack and two Betas missing, in which he strongly suspected the Alpha twins, their newest peers in school, to have some part in. And the worst thing was that Scott had no idea what was going on. It just seemed that everything the Alpha Pack was supposed to be doing, from what he’d heard, was to try to get Derek to join their ranks.

So why were the Alpha twins sniffing about Stiles so much?

Stiles was human, the weakest out of all of them due to the fact that he had no supernatural aspects and had no wish to have any in the near or distant future. They’d seen Ethan and Aiden go after Danny and Lydia in a romantic way, kissing and flirting in the corridor, which only served to annoy Scott more. He hated not knowing everything especially if there was a strong possibility of injury or death.

With the twins occupied with their romances, Scott had no reason to believe that they’d try to get closer to Stiles in a non-romantic sense. Scott had to watch from the distance, checking behind their back and everything and that was when he saw it, or more like smelt it.

When Ethan and Aiden had crowded Stiles in the corridor, asking all these questions about classes and the homework, that Stiles more than likely understood better than the twins. Scott was over there in a flash, dragging his friend from under the two Alphas’ presence and that was when he caught the smell that almost made him want to shift right there and then so that he could kill the twins. The scent coming off of the twins was not one of romance or sinister action but of want, of curiosity and desire. There desire was not of a sexual sense but of a Pack sense and that angered Scott to no end because Stiles was part of _their_ pack not the Alpha twins’, _theirs_ and Scott did not want them anywhere _near_ his friend. _At all_.

From that moment, Scott and the remaining members of the pack, the ones that weren’t missing, had taken their time to mark Stiles. Whether Stiles knew that the twins touches were scent marking him as one of their own or not, Scott made sure that he was doing it more than anyone else as he grabbed and pulled at Stiles all the time, placing his body in such a way that he blocked the view the Alpha twins had of Stiles, glaring and growling at every opportunity.

However, it just didn’t seem to be enough.

When Scott went round Stiles’ house on the weekend (he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been round his friend’s house), that was when he’d smelt it. The scent of an Alpha. And it wasn’t just the twins' Alpha scent that was staining the carpets, the sofas and even Stiles’ bed, there were two more scents of Alphas which Scott had never encountered before.

The smell of the Hale Pack was very dim in the Stilinski household, a trace of a scent that was overpowered by the scent of the four Alphas that had already started to claim Stiles as one of their own when they had no right to do so!

The thought made him growl, his eyes flashing with rage at the prospect that they were already trying to take Stiles away from them, that they could get to him so easily without Scott even knowing.

“Scott? Buddy, are you alright?” Stiles calm voice filtered through the haze of rage, breaking him out of it to realise that Scott had started to rub his hands and body on every surface in an attempt to block out the smell that should never have been there.

“Were the twins ever here?” Scott asked, although he knew what the answer would be.

With a shake of his head, Stiles gave a confused frown, “No. Why?”

“I can smell them. They’ve been here. Multiple times.” Scott growled out lowly, he did not appreciate this in any shape or form, “And it’s not just their scent either. I can smell two more Alphas, that are apart of their pack, that has been here.”

Wincing when he heard Stiles’ heart pick up in tempo and his scent change to one of panic and fear, Scott kind of wished that he hadn’t told his friend that; now Stiles didn’t even feel safe in his own home.

“I think you should stay at mine for a few days, it might make them back off a bit.” Scott considered, thinking of different ways he’d want to get rid of the stench of Alphas that weren’t part of Scott’s pack. Oh god, he’d need to tell Derek about this; this had gone too far and for too long.

However, Scott’s plans were dashed away when Stiles shook his head with wide eyes, “I can’t leave! Last time I checked my dad still lived here. I can’t just leave him alone like that Scott.”

“Then we’ll move your dad in with us for a couple of days as well.” Scott fired back, trying to think of anything, absolutely anything, that would get Stiles out of the house and smelling like Scott and Pack for a few days.

His idea was only met with a sad shake of a head, “And say what Scott? That a bunch of Alphas are breaking into our house to do god knows what and not taking anything? He doesn’t know anything Scott and unless the house becomes uninhabitable for a fews days, he’s not going to take to the idea of a sleepover round your house when he has his own comfy bed right here!”

“Well, you can’t stay here!” Scott argued.

“And I can’t leave my dad!” Stiles fired back, a hint of anger growing in his scent at the thought of leaving his dad to fend for himself while he was safe and sound.

There was a silence between them for a moment before Stiles snapped his fingers, eyes alight with an idea. “What about your Boss?”

“Deaton? What about him?” Scott asked, clearly lost.

Rolling his eyes at his friend, Stiles began to explain, “He has that magic fairy dust, doesn’t he? The stuff that keeps werewolves out or keep them trapped in. If I had that around the entrances then they wouldn’t be able to get in.”

Realisation lighting up Scott’s features, he gave a firm nod before they were walking out of the house and into the jeep, their next stop being at Deaton’s vet.

* * *

 

By the time their game of cat and mouse had come to an end, they were all bloody on both sides; the Hale Pack suffering greater loss than the Alpha Pack.

They had lost…

It really wasn’t that surprising in Stiles’ opinion, they were a pack of _Alphas_ , Alphas being the most powerful of all werewolves, a pack of the most deadly, the most powerful and the most bloodthirsty. If anything, Stiles found it hard not to snort at the inspiring speeches and pep-talks that both Scott and Derek gave, giving them false hope to fight against an enemy that was way out of their league and always two steps ahead. Their side could only see part of the chess board while the Alpha Pack could see it all.

It just wasn’t fair.

Now, they were beaten, bleeding and mostly unconscious. They’d lost Erica and Boyd along the way and it was fair to say that their deaths still weighed heavily on their souls, a part of themselves forever lost with their deaths. Isaac and Allison were unconscious, basically thrown about one after the other into the side of a wall; Scott was staring, dazed, up at the ceiling, trying to clear his head enough to get up; Peter had sustained a broken arm and a couple of deep wounds that weren’t quite healing, crouching against the wall as he attempted to heal and catch his breath; Cora was also unconscious, lying on the other side of the hall from all the rest, closest to Peter; Derek was down for the count, Kali having impaled him with a pipe that had a two inch diameter, leaning on it and taunting him as she twisted it and dug her grossly sharp toenails into his shoulder as he growled defiantly from the floor.

Stiles, if anything, wasn’t as hurt as the people around him. He’d been lightly scratched on his side, the blood already starting to clot, and he probably had a large bruise on his back from where one of the twins had thrown him on the ground, making him slide to the edges of the fight (although, it was a hell of a better treatment than what Allison or anyone else got).

Stifling a grunt as pain emitted from his ribs (he probably cracked them in the fall), Stiles managed to stagger up to his feet just in time to see the giant Alpha - and he means ‘giant' like inhumanly so - stomping his feet with his eyes trained on Scott, a vicious grin on his face with a clear intent to do something cruel. Before Stiles could even think about it, he pushed off from his feet, running as fast as he could over to Scott. It was a surprise to both him and the Alpha when Stiles swung his metal bat as hard as he could and it actually connected, forcing the Alpha back a step or two.

However, his small victory was short lived when he was roughly tackled from the side, knocking the breath out of him as well as knocking his bat out of his reach. Stiles didn’t even get a good look at his attacker before he was rearing his fist back with the intention of knocking this douchebag’s lights out. Unfortunately, Stiles’ moment of heroism ended when his fist was caught and force to the ground above his head, his other hand following a second later.

Struggling with all his might, Stiles even tried to head-butt his attacker, who he now saw as one of the twins, but they dodged and only squeezed his wrists tighter, making Stiles bite down on his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain.

“Get off of me.” He demanded as he kicked out his legs uselessly.

The twin above him seemed to grin evilly but Stiles only had enough time to frown at the older teen before he was being pulled up onto his feet so fast that he got whiplash for a few seconds. In those few seconds, Stiles suddenly found himself with a twin either side of him, digging their sharp claws threateningly into his skin, one set on his right shoulder and the other set resting at his neck. It didn’t take him long to notice that everything had gone deathly quiet and that the ‘Alpha of Alphas’ was standing right in front of him with a far too pleased smirk.

“I can see why the others had taken to you so much.” the blind wolf said as he carefully folded up his walking cane, smug grin never leaving his features, “So much potential…” he seemed to trail off in thought.

In the corner of his eye, Stiles could see both of the twins’ grins widen even further, happiness and excitement clear as day on their faces. If they suddenly grew wagging wolf tails, Stiles would not be surprised. But as the blind wolf stepped closer to Stiles, dread filled in his stomach for reasons he didn’t fully understand yet. Oh, god, this was going to end very, very badly probably for all of them.

“His scent is very appealing.” The older male in front of him added in a conversationalist tone, as if he was talking about the weather. At that moment, the man stepped even closer, only a few feet away from the restrained teen, and took a deep breath through his nose, before sighing out in contentment, creeping Stiles the hell out. _‘Did he seriously just sniff me?!’_ he thought frantically.

The sniffing wasn’t anything new in Stiles’ life, especially with the addition of werewolves. Scott had taken to sniffing everything for a while, he mainly sniffed Allison when they were going out but he sniffed Stiles a fair amount of the time as well. Hell, all of the pack did it. Sniffing his clothes, his hair, his neck and also touching in all of those place. But when the enemy wolf did it to Stiles, he felt like it was wrong, like he should feel violated or angry that the Alpha was taking in his scent so openly and obnoxiously.

The obnoxious sniffing got a warning growl from both Scott and Derek, before Stiles could even open his mouth, their eyes flashing in anger and looking to want to get Stiles far away from all of the enemy Alphas in that room. However, they could do nothing more as Derek was still being pinned by Kali and Scott now had a foot pressing down on his chest from the large Alpha. His eyes flicking to the side showed Stiles that Peter was no longer in any line of vision, the wolf probably saving his own ass while he still could; Stiles couldn’t really find it in himself to be angry about that.

Turning his eyes back to the Alpha in front of him, Stiles attempted to jerk back as he found that the blind Alpha was way too close for comfort, his hand reached out as if to touch Stiles’ cheek, but was immediately held in place by the twin brothers, their grips slightly tighter in silent warning. Stiles practically held his breath as the hand - a human hand, thank god - gently cupped his cheek, the thumb sliding over his cheek bone in what would have been a soothing matter if it were anyone else. God, even his gentle touches are threatening!

Suddenly, the lead Alpha broke out into a merry chuckle and the other Alphas in his field of vision didn’t even try to hide their smirks of amusement.

“Oh crap, I said that out loud.” Stiles mumbled dumbly, feeling a little bit of relief when Deucalion retracted his hand from his face smile still lingering on his features. Shaking himself out of his stupor, the cogs in his mind working over time, Stiles gathered his wits and attempted to put on a brave face, ignoring the fact that they could probably smell fear and hear his heart beat that was practically thumping out of his chest. “What do you want?”

At that, the other Alphas in the room seemed to change, their expressions turning into an emotion that Stiles couldn’t quite place while their leader’s head seemed to tilt ever so slightly to the side, blind eyes turning considerate as they looked right at Stiles despite his inability to see.

“Whatever do you mean, pup?” the Brit asked, genuine curiosity filtering through his voice.

Getting into his own mind of solving a case (and ignoring the fact that they just called him a ‘pup’ of all things) Stiles became calm and collected as he ran through all the information and what the possible conclusions were before he spoke up, voice clear and eyes focused, “You go about looking for Alphas to bring into your pack, making you stronger and better with each added member who are stronger than the average Alpha due to killing their own packs to gain more power. You came here to collect Derek, to make him kill his pack and join yours under the threat of death of both him and his pack anyway, leaving him with the option of killing his pack or dying with the pack. However, Derek obviously doesn’t want to join the band and so you all want to kill us, hence why we’re all here. You’ve knocked out two members and have another two at your mercy while Derek is helpless to stop it. Now, if you wanted to carry on with your plan, you would have killed us all in a heart beat, adding blood to the dripping ones you already have and skipped town by morning. So why the hell are we still alive? Unless you want something else other than Derek or you want Derek to reconsider before you take his head off. So, I’ll ask again: what do you want?”

At the end of his little analyses, Stiles wasn’t even out of breath with his fast pace in talking and, kind of, expected his head to be severed from his body at any given moment; being annoying can have its downfalls.

However, he was seriously surprised to see the utter joy shining through the Alpha’s blind eyes and the other Alphas dotted about the room beaming with pride like proud parents at their children’s graduation. The dreaded feeling increased ten-fold.

“You really are as smart of your grades, aren’t you, Mieczysław, very smart.” The man hummed as he circled around Stiles’ rigid form.

At the very casual drop of his real name, something not even Scott knew, Stiles became very cold. Perhaps he’d underestimated the Alpha Pack’s abilities with a computer and their skills in hacking. Trying to quench the fear of what else they may know about him, Stiles tried to keep the trembling out of his voice but it was obvious that he’d failed in that area, “How did- How do you know my name?”

Smirking, Deucalion stepped in front of Stiles once more, showing far too sharp teeth for them to be completely human, “We know a lot about you, Stiles. The fact that you have an IQ score of 176. The fact that you’re already doing university styled assignments from your teaches and have had the ability to graduate from high school for some time now. We know that you started to call yourself ’Stiles’ at the age of five when you realised no one else could pronounce your name. We know that you speak Polish and two other languages, one of them being Celtic Latin. We know that you do the chores, cook the dinner and look after your father in that time but never told of your struggles. We know that it was the anniversary of your mother’s death only last month and that you put flowers and a card down for her every year.”

“Stop it.” Stiles told the Alpha weakly, not needing to hear any more, not _wanting_ to hear any more.

But the Alpha only ignore him as he carried on, his voice annoyingly calm as he laid down Stiles’ history for all to see, “We know that your mother died when you were six, leaving you alone with a grieving father that couldn’t get his head out of the bottle long enough to realise that there was no food in the house, forcing you to fend for yourself or starve in a house all alone.”

“STOP IT!” Stiles screamed at the Alpha, fury and rage boiling white hot in his veins as he lunged for the blind man. Stiles didn’t even wince as the werewolf claws of the twins drew blood at his sudden movements.

“S-Stiles.” Derek chocked out, making Stiles look over to the pinned wolf, more and more blood starting to pour out of his mouth, starting to pool around his head and body. Stiles instantly calmed down from his sudden rage at his Alpha’s concerned and pained look, watching the freshly drawn blood drip down Stiles' neck and down his arm.

As he settled down once again, still fuming, he glared at the Alpha in front of him who smirked wider as the twins readjusted their hold on Stiles, making it more firm and tight enough to boarder on painful.

“Such anger for someone so small.” The blind man chuckled as he looked down at Stiles who was still waiting for his last growth spurt.

“Are you seriously trying to quote Darth Sidious now?” Stiles gave a snort, proud of himself for his awesome come back against the bad guy, only to become exasperated when it became clear to him that no one understood his reference, “You look like you’re in your _forties_ , how could you have _not_ seen Star Wars?” This was just disappointing. Scott not knowing about Star Wars, he could understand, those movies were older than both of them by a few years. But, he would have expected at least _one_ of the bad guys to understand, they were alive when the movies came out after all!

“You asked what I wanted,” Deucalion carried on as if Stiles had never said a thing, “And I am willing to tell you. While it’s true that our initial plan with Derek has fallen through, it seems that there is something rather unexpected that lies here in the population of Beacon Hills. Something that has caught all my other Alphas' eyes; something that I wouldn’t be adversed to go against. Do you know what it is, Pup?”

The grin that he gave Stiles was absolutely evil, showing far too many teeth and his smile crinkling the edges of his demonic-like eyes. Stiles had to suppress a shiver at the possible implications of that smile.

At Stiles’ continued silence, Deucalion thew his head back in a harsh laugh, making Stiles’ stomach flip in fear and anxiety. “I would have thought that you’d figure it out by now. Didn’t you wonder why your pack had been acting so possessive lately? Why the twins have tried to get you alone? Why my Alphas had been round your house, scenting your furniture, scenting your clothes?” As the Alpha went on, Stiles’ eyes got bigger and bigger as he drew more closer to the conclusion that Deucalion was guiding him to. He shook his head in disbelief, fear mounting to sickening levels. “We want you, Stiles. We want you to join us, to be part of the Alpha Pack."

Shaking his head in denial, Stiles tried to pull back from the twins' grips on his arms but he was held firm. Frantic and terrified, Stiles’ head whipped from side to side trying to see some form of lie in the twins’ features that would help him deny the fact even more. But he only got twin smirks, joy and excitement lighting up their features at what their Alpha had said.

“Shit.” Stiles cursed silently, he didn’t know why he was cursing: whether it was at the Alphas, or at the world at large - Stiles didn’t know. What he did know was that he was scared and he couldn’t stop the shaking fear from effecting him physically as Deucalion stepped closer, a few inches from the teen’s chest now, tilting his head as he listened to Stiles’ heart flutter in panic. “Why- why-“

“Why you?” Deucalion finished for him, a sinister smile doing nothing to keep Stiles calm. His hand came out once again and Stiles tried force himself further backwards than the twins already allowed him by leaning away from the touch. Nearly whimpering when he felt the hand in his hair, blunt nail scratching over his scalp before sliding down his his neck, settling at the joint where his neck met shoulder. “You are strong Stiles. Even as a weak human, you are strong. Smart beyond belief and loyal to a fault. You would be a perfect wolf, as Kali has reminded us so often during our stay here. The Hale Pack does not appreciate you or think of you as capable in anything but their researcher. _They_ believe you to be weak but _we_ can make you stronger.”

Shaking his head, Stiles winced at the feeling of sharp claws scratching at his neck. Then, with a deep breath, Stiles looked the unseeing Alpha dead in the eyes as he said in a cool and steady voice, “I don’t want to be part of your pack.”

With his statement, Stiles was expecting for the blind Alpha to shout or snarl, or at least kill him for his refusal. But the only thing Stiles got was a disappointed look, before he looked at the twins and nodded.

Faster than Stiles could turn and see, he felt a sharp pain in his neck before it was gone, leaving him to put his hand over the spot of pain, coming back with a drop of blood on his finger. Stiles only had a moment to realise that the Alpha twins had let him go before he got suddenly dizzy and stumbled to the side. Before he could hit the floor, Stiles felt two, strong, unfamiliar, arms wrap around his shoulders, lowering him to the floor with them, their large hand carding soothingly through his hair. Stiles tried to protest, tried to shove the strange arms and hands off of him but he was only held tighter and shushed for his efforts, like he was a child that needed to be comforted. Not soon after that, Stiles’ world faded to blackness and the stroking of his hair didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

* * *

 

As Stiles started to collapse to the ground, the sedative acting fast, Ennis abandoned the still dazed teenage werewolf he was keeping pinned and carefully sat on the ground with the teen. Soothing Stiles’ small whines of protest and being careful not to squeeze too tight around the boys shoulders when he attempted to squirm away. Looking down, Ennis couldn’t help the soft look in his eyes at the sight of the sleeping boy who reminded Ennis of his little brother, who had died when he was the twins’ age. Fragile, delicate, innocent, those where the things that came to mind and it only made Ennis want to protect the kid all the more.

When first seeing the kid, Ennis and Kali where surprised by what they’d found, for it wasn’t some hunk of a man with a sultry smile and a devious twinkle in his eye but a lanky teen who had little control of his limbs and had a tendency to trip over thin air, who spoke in rapid-fire words and often had to repeat himself so others understood. He was adorable, like a little puppy with big, dark eyes with a wide smile and a carefree laugh.

The kid’s scent was even more intriguing, calming and soothing, he could scent it all day without loosing his temper once. That was probably the reason he lost control and stated to scent everything when he entered the Stilinski home with Kali and breathed in the scent that was entirely the boy that they’d been following. Stiles smelt like spring rain and sweet honey, an odd combination that worked for the teen they had set their eyes on.

Over the years of being in the Alpha Pack, Ennis, nor Kali or the rest of their pack, had ever noticed something amiss in their way of life. However, with the sight of the boy, Ennis’ life suddenly felt like it had a gaping, empty hole in need of filling immediately. It was a primal need and instinct, that Ennis hadn’t taken any notice of in years, to care for his own, meaning his pack. In a werewolf pack, the Alpha looked after their Betas but with the years of spending time in a pack with nothing but Alphas in it, he’d been missing for someone to care for. The boy that had been pointed out to him was the only one that had awoken the urges from both Ennis and Kali.

They needed someone to care for, they all did (even Deucalion had accepted that when he caught Stiles’ scent on his Alphas, finding it as appealing as Ennis did) and so they were going to take him, whether he accepted his fate or not.

Scooping the teenager up easily, one arm round his shoulders and the other under his knees, Ennis made sure that Stiles' head was resting comfortably on his shoulder before he stood up once again.

“Lets go.” Deucalion ordered, all of them moving to the exit as one.

“W-Wait.” came the weak voice of the weak Alpha that they had come to collect in the first place, “You- You can’t take-“ His voice cut off in a pained roar as Kali marched back over to the fool of an Alpha and twisted the pipe that she had left imbedded in his chest, smiling cruelly down at the young Hale as he choked on more of his blood and spat it out as best he could.

“Can’t take what?” The ruthless woman taunted as she bared her teeth, moving the pole from side to side, “We can do and take who and what we want. Just be thankful that we aren’t killing you and your little pet projects. Stiles is ours now.” She ended with a growl, showing how dangerously possessive of Stiles she’d become.

“He- He’s my Pack.” Hale’s voice shook at the claim, spitting more of his blood out of his mouth.

Kali looked at Stiles, sleeping peacefully in Ennis’ arms, looking years younger, and her expression softened slightly as she spotted the boy’s fingers twitch ever so slightly before hard eyes turned to Derek Hale, “Not after tonight.”

With that, she twisted the pole again, making the Alpha roar once again, before letting it go and leaving him in place to whimper pathetically in his pain. As she walked, she placed a hard kick to the Beta’s face, who was attempting to get up, mumbling weakly about his friend, knocking him back to the floor and effectively knocking him out completely.

A bright smile lit up the woman’s features as she neared her pack, gently running her fingers through Stiles' hair before they all started to walk to the exit once again. They would be gone by morning and no one would ever see Stiles again, not his father, not his friends, and not his old pack. Stiles belonged to the Alpha Pack now and they were never going to let him go.

 


	2. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second half, hope you enjoy it!

Arriving at their hideout, the Alpha Pack got straight to packing their individual bags. They needed to leave town. There was no reason to stay and they had what they wanted, they also didn’t want the Hale Pack to immediately run to the Sheriff and tell him that his son was kidnapped, there would be no doubt in mind that the town would be shut down at all possible exits. They had to move fast and they had to do it now.

“Ennis, you drive for the next half hour before swopping with Kali.” Deucalion calmly ordered as the rest of the Alphas continued to frantically pack their things, “Boys,” he called to the twins making them momentarily stop to raise their heads to see their Alpha, “Make sure the Pup is properly tied up. We don’t want any complications.”

The man gave a twitch of a smile as everyone’s eyes immediately shifted to their new prize, who was now awake and attempting to untie the bonds without their detection. The twins were on it in half a second as they grabbed Stiles' wrists, ignoring his curses as Aiden rewrapped the bindings that Stiles had loosened with his teeth and Ethan got some more rope to tie the teen’s arms to his torso, making him nearly completely immobile.

Stiles silently cursed at the newly re-enforced bindings that were painfully tight and seemingly impossible to escape from.

“You wont be able to get far,” The teen told them defiantly as the twins left him perched against the wall, in all of the Alphas views of vision, “My dad will hunt your asses until he finds me. He wont give up and neither will the pack. People will recognise me wherever you go. You’ll be on the run for the rest of your lives.” By the end of his little speech, Stiles was practically baring his teeth in a vicious smile, knowing that his words were true and that they wouldn’t get away with this.

However, instead of cowering in fear, like Stiles wanted them to, Deucalion and the others didn’t seem fazed at all, some even going so far as to smirk down at their prisoner. Their eyes were soft-looking when they were directed at Stiles as if they were amused by his threats, thinking of them as childish rants than something serious to worry about.

“Well,” the blind man drawled in his British accent, walking almost lazily over to Stiles, only stopping when he was towering over the terrified teen, “There are plenty of ways to keep you from being noticed. A change in features or hair colour and most people wouldn’t look twice. What were the options again, Kali?”

The woman’s smile was almost feral as she walked over to lean lightly on Deucalion’s shoulder, her sharp toenails clinking the whole way, “Dying his hair a different colour or a different shade would be fine. Maybe wait a few years before letting him go out in public, age is perfect for changing looks. Scars on his face would bring a little attention but people wouldn’t really recognise him from his picture if he’s got a scar to dismiss their ideas about him looking like the Stilinski boy.”

Kali’s voice was considering, business-like as she listed all the options in changing Stiles’ appearance, her smile getting considerably more sadistic when she saw Stiles pale at the mentions of scarring his face.

The lead Alpha seemed to hum in deep thought at the listings, unseeing eyes raking over Stiles’ bound body making Stiles doubt for half a second that the wolf was actually blind. Grinning down at the teen, Deucalion turned and walked away a few paces before saying, “I guess it’ll be no issues in trying them all. Don’t you think, Kali?”

The she-wolf said nothing but she grinned down at Stiles’ fear-wide eyes with a grin that seemed to hold more animal teeth than human ones. The threat was clear and Stiles had to put most of his efforts into not showing the tremors that threatened to overtake his whole body - not that it would have done any good, they could probably smell his fear from a mile off. Right now, his brain was going haywire in an attempt to think up as many escape plans as possible, his former plan to discretely untie himself and creep out of the building going straight down the plunger when Deucalion caught him red handed.

With the talk of ‘changing his features’ and the scarring, Stiles took it as nothing more than a threat to discourage him from misbehaved or in any sense of the word. However, when Deucalion suddenly ordered, “Ennis, hold him down.” he knew that it was anything but a threat, it was a promise.

As the giant of an Alpha, Ennis, stomped over to Stiles’ body, wriggling and struggling in an attempt to _'get away, get away from here now!’_ For all his attempts and shouted curses, Stiles couldn’t really stop the Alpha from picking him up. And Stiles knew for a fact that even if he wasn’t tied up, the werewolf strength and stamina against his own human abilities was a battle he was never going to win. As the Alpha picked him up, he seemed to manhandle him for a second before sitting on the floor with Stiles firmly pressed to his chest, keeping him from rolling away from the inevitable claws in his face. As Kali stepped closer, slow and intimidating, like she was hunting down the prey that he was, Stiles' heart seemed to lurch in fear and terror at the prospect of what this woman, what this _monster_ , was about to do to him.

In a final desperate attempt to get away, Stiles aimed a kick at her and was surprised when it actually landed, making the wolf stumble backwards for a second. When she gained her composure, she looked beyond pissed, her teeth sharper than they were a few seconds ago and her eyes flashing red in rage. Oh god, he was going to _die_!

Even more blood draining from his face, Stiles started to struggle for dear life, attempting to kick and bite at the man holding him in vain. Before he knew it, Stiles felt hands on his legs using werewolf strength to force them to still and press them to the floor under him. With his body and legs restrained, Stiles watched in terror as Kali crept forward, claws reaching out to his face, making him instinctively turn his face away from the woman in an attempt to hide.

However, it was a useless attempt to hide as his chin was caught in a bruising grip and slowly forced to face the growling woman towering over him. He gave one last futile struggle but found that he couldn’t move an inch this way or that. Chest heaving from the struggle, Stiles practically went boneless in all of the werewolves’ tight grips. Looking up as the woman, Stiles had never felt so terrified in his life as he whispered out a pathetic, “Please. Don’t.”

The woman only smiled at him, in what Stiles could only describe as a mothering way, and then, faster than what Stiles could track, she brought her claws down on his face. Stiles screamed as white hot pain seemed to flare up at the side of his face and when he opened his eyes— he didn’t even know he’d closed them— he could only open one as blood flowed into his left eye and down his cheek and neck, probably staining his t-shirt along the way.

He whimpered pitifully as he felt the other Alphas stoke his hair and brush their hands over his skin in a silent apology, Kali even going so far as to kissing him on his uninjured cheek.

It was hours later and they were finally getting in the car, Ethan having cleaned and put stitches to hold the two wide slashes that went from her hair line, through his eye-brow, missing his eye, and continuing down to the side of his jaw. Stiles couldn’t help but absentmindedly think that he’d look badass when the wounds had scarred over on his face but, if he had any say about it, he would choose to never go through with it again. When the twin was finished stitching up his face, a white bandage was wrapped around that half of his head with a practiced ease that made Stiles raise his good eye-brow in thought.

“You should be a doctor.” Stiles stated before he could stop himself. But instead of the scowl and bearing of teeth that he expected, Ethan only smiled brightly and practically preened at the praise, making Stiles frown slightly in confusion at the reaction.

Not long after Stiles was bandaged up, they cut away the binding ropes from around his arms and torso but decided to keep the ropes around his wrists in place, probably to stop him from trying to crash the car or something equally as dumb.

On the road, Stiles was placed between the two Alpha brothers, having to hunch his shoulders to fit in between the muscly bulk of the two older teens. The journey out of Beacon Hills was silent, Stiles loosing all of his will to fight as he was unwillingly dragged further and further away from his childhood home. He didn’t want to say goodbye to his loved ones one last time, in denial that this was going to be the _last_ time, and so he said nothing. There wouldn’t have been any point anyway, the Alpha Pack wasn’t going to change their minds and take pity on him and he didn’t want to waste his breath. The bandaged cuts on his face still hurt but less so than a few hours ago when they were being cleaned of the blood. Although he ignored the pain to glare to the blind Alpha whenever he could, it didn’t really matter that the man was blind; Sties got the feeling that Deucalion knew he was glaring anyway, if the small smirks in his direction was anything to go by.

Hours passed on their journey and Stiles was fighting with himself to stay awake. He was exhausted at that point due to the drama of the day; the sleepless nights before the fight and the stress of being kidnapped and wounded, it was all piling up and it was leaving Stiles with his eyes drooping every now and again before he mentally shook himself awake again. The fact that the twins had fallen asleep not too long ago, both of their heads resting on his shoulders, surrounding him in a comfortable heat, did not help matters.

In the end, Stiles gave up on his will to stay awake, until he got to whatever destination the Alpha Pack had in mind, and let his head drop defeatedly onto one of the twin’s head, their surprisingly soft hair adding more comfort to his uninjured cheek than he expected. As his eyes closed in an action of welcoming the darkness, Stiles heard a soft chuckle from the front of the car but he chose to ignore it, mind already slipping off into a sweet oblivion.

* * *

 

Looking back on it all now, Stiles didn’t think that his reactions were that exaggerated as everyone else seemed to think. He acted like a scared kid who was hurt and was being taken away from his home, he had no idea what the Alpha Pack had wanted from him, at the time, or why they were doing what they were doing. Now that a bit of time had passed, Stiles understood now that his silence in the car was due to his own shock at the turn of unexpected events. He was always one to think of everything that could happen and at least expect what would happen before it really did, leaving him less shocked than the room at large, but he never even considered the Alpha Pack wanting him, which freaked him out more than he cared to admit.

It had been two years since that day of being marked and taken away but he remembered it like it was yesterday. And, although, he wasn’t happy at the time, he looked back on the frightening time as a new chapter of his life that lead him here. He was… happy. Surprisingly happy.

The first few months with the Alpha pack had been hell for both him and the Alphas.

After they’d arrived at the Alpha Pack’s private home that was, unsurprisingly, in the middle of a dense forest, as far away from civilisation as humanly and werewolf-ly possible. It was an isolated mansion that Stiles scowled at no matter how beautiful the architecture was. He got his own room and for a while he had to borrow clothes from the twins due to the fact that he had no clothes of his own, which only made the bothers grin and the other Alphas shake their heads with a smirk of their lips. They gave him everything he needed and wanted, within reason of course, and didn’t yell at him about his begging to go home.

The first time he’d gotten close to escaping Stiles had used a nail he’d dug out with his own hands, the bloody fingers being well worth it, from the bed-side draw he’d dismantled out of boredom. Smartly, he’d waited until night to attempt his escape. With the door locked and lights turned off, Stiles waited a few more hours until he acted, making as little noise as possible whilst simultaneously trying to keep his heart rate down, he got the door unlocked and opened within twenty minutes. He’d gotten out to the large front gates before he was finally caught, the twins launching themselves at him, one grabbing his legs while the other pinned his arms to his sides as the carried him back inside, up to that accursed room. That night, Stiles cried for the first time since he’d been captured and forced to live without those he couldn’t bare to live without. With the sobs wracking his body, Deucalion ordering the other Alphas to take away the possessions that were given to him and would not be returned until he was “deserving of them”. That night was the realisation that Stiles wasn’t going to be getting out of the Alpha Pack’s clutches any time soon, his hope and fight leaving him all in one, leaving him as a scared little boy, alone and away from the only parent he had left in the world. That was also the night that Stiles first took comfort in the Alpha twins; the brothers, feeling sympathetic, curled themselves around him and rocked him in their arms until he fell asleep, not leaving him until morning when breakfast was ready at the table.

When the claw marks on his face had healed up enough for the stitches to be taken out, Stiles couldn’t help but think that he did look pretty badass; he could probably get away with saying he had a checkered past or maybe saved a woman from a mugging and got injured in his heroic actions. He could even show it off to Scott when he got back to Beacon Hills as his friend couldn’t get awesome scars due to his werewolf healing mojo.

However, he misjudged what the Alpha Pack had really wanted.

At first, Stiles thought that they wanted a pet human, something to laugh at and bat about whenever they felt like it. Oh, how wrong he was… When the cuts on his face became scars, the Pack seemed overjoyed and eager about something. It wasn’t until a week later did he finally understand what they wanted; they wanted a Beta. More specifically, they wanted _him_ to be _their_ Beta.

It was obvious that he didn’t take the news well.

Adamant on keeping his humanity, Stiles had kicked and screamed, shouting at them that if he ever _wanted_ to be bitten he’d have asked Derek to bite him a _long_ time ago. But it seemed that there was no choice in the matter. It look Ethan, Aiden and Ennis to keep him still enough for Deucalion to give him the bite, not wanting to tear the flesh more than he had to, which would have been a lot if Stiles wasn’t held down. After Deucalion bit him, the others seemed to want to join in, Ethan and Aiden biting down on his biceps, avoiding the large bite on his neck and shoulder joint that Deucalion had given him. Ennis had bit his left wrist and Kali had bitten the tender side of his forearm.

With five bites from the five Alphas, Stiles was bound to all of them, all of them becoming his Alphas and him becoming their Beta.

The bite was not received well by Stiles. Not in the sense that his body rejected the bite, or he turned into something else like a kanima, but in the sense that he simply did not want to be a werewolf. So he reacted how anyone would when they think that their whole life has been flushed down the gutter because Stiles knew that with the bite, there would be absolutely no escape from the Alpha Pack, he was bound to them and they would always find him if he ever escaped.

At the very beginning of his confinement, before the bite was forced upon him, Stiles had taken to analysing anything and everything: sleeping patterns, locks, window sizes, fence heights, and paths within his large prison. However, he couldn’t put anything into action before the wounds were healed and the bite had taken. In the first week of the bite, Stiles had attempted an escape and he’d gotten close too. He’d gotten so close that he could almost smell hot food being served in restaurants and coffee houses; he was so close to getting help, to getting out of there, but his dreams and hopes of freedom were immediately crushed when a force hit him at his side. At the attack, Stiles had fought viciously but he was soon bested with his hands pinned to the floor that his face was pressed into and sharp fangs gripping onto the back of his neck, nearly drawing blood, forcing Stiles to submit. Later on he’d find out that it had been Ennis to have recaptured him and dragged him back to the house kicking and screaming.

He was put in chains for months after that little escape attempt. By the time they trusted him enough to remove them, he felt like he could be physically sick due to the chains, always chinking, a constant weight around his wrists, or his ankles or even around his neck, it nearly drove him insane. Then the chains were released and he felt free and grateful towards the Alphas that had removed the last of the skin-warmed metal from his body; it had felt like he was in Heaven. Stiles didn’t try to run again after that.

Time moved forward and Stiles found himself smiling more and more, feeling happier and more content than he’d felt in a long time, it was like a hole in his chest that he had no knowledge of was finally filling.

When things started to get better for Stiles and he laughed and he joked with most of the members, their moods seemed to double in happiness over his own. In that time, they’d taken to training him in fighting and how to defend himself when the Pack wasn’t able to; they’d even given him a gun to train with, which he had excelled at due to his father taking him to the firing range from time to time.

Education was an important factor in the Alpha Pack. Deucalion was an Oxford graduate and so was well educated and had taken to teaching the twins and Stiles anything and everything that they would need for the world at large, doing exams and receiving grades like he would have gotten at any regular high school. If Stiles was being completely honest, he preferred being homeschooled than actually going to school, too many people and he’d hear whispers and rumours about other people while being paranoid that there were rumours about him. Being homeschooled meant less drama and more focus.

Stiles first bonded with the twins, that was mostly due to their similar ages, the twins being slightly older than Stiles and their home-schooled education. More times than not, the twins would barge into his room without a knock or hello and would sit down on his bed or at his desk and do their homework, asking Stiles to explain a few things for them every now and again. They play fought and generally acted like puppies around one another, each of them bringing out their inner children.

Surprisingly, Stiles bonded with Ennis over cooking. It had happened gradually and so gradually that Stiles didn’t even see it coming until they were stretching around each other and passing over different things to one another without the other asking, it was like a silent song and dance that they had reversed perfectly with no effort. Stiles had always cooked for his dad so cooking wasn’t really an uncommon thing for Stiles to do but Ennis had given him a few tips now and again and started to teach Stiles how to make desserts which the teen had no experience in due to the fact that his father never made enough money to spare for desserts.

Bonding with Kali was easy and yet the most odd in Stiles’ opinion. She acted like in a motherly way towards him, making him think back to more innocent times, and she was by far the one to scent mark him the most out of all of the Alphas. They also bonded over their fighting, arguments and training. Each argument they had seemed to strengthen their bond and each training session Stiles couldn’t help but preen and hug her whenever she praised him for his technique.

Deucalion was, by far, the hardest to bond with. But no matter how much Stiles thought that bonding with the man, that had ordered his kidnapping and past pain, was going to be impossible. despite those doubtful thoughts, they ended up making a pretty strong bond as a Beta to his Alpha - or the main Alpha anyway. They actually bonded over music of all things. Stiles was well versed in a number of instruments, mainly due to the fact that he got bored easily after he’d mastered one and would move onto the next. When he found the music room, Stiles was intrigued; he’d never heard any of his Alphas using the room and they had never asked if he could play or that they even had one. Stiles had stumbled upon the room quite by accident and he was further surprised to find his main Alpha looking mournfully at one of the instruments as he traced it with his fingers.

“My mother used to play the piano all the time when I was a young boy,” Deucalion had started, turning around slowly to face Stiles’ general direction, “I never bothered to learn it myself, a talent I regret on missing out on, but I always loved the feel of one, even if I can’t create the music as she once did.”

Hesitant, Stiles shifted from foot to foot and finally decided to extend the olive branch as he had done to everyone else, “I could play if you want?”

At this, Deucalion looked rather surprised behind his glasses, turning to face Stiles fully and a scent coming off of the man, that Stiles was beginning to understand, smelling like hope. “You can play? I didn’t know about this. Why wasn’t it in your school reports?”

At that, Stiles looked away and blushed a little bit before he mumbled out, “I never told my teachers. My mum always said I had a magician’s fingers so I tried it out and taught myself. The teachers didn’t ask so I didn’t tell.”

There was a beat of silence, “Would you mind playing for me?”

That was how they bonded. Stiles played the piano and any other multitude of instruments and Deucalion listened to the music that Stiles lost himself in, a small smile on his face as he gently swayed from side to side, looking genuinely happy for the first time since Stiles had met him.

As time went on, Stiles had changed in an extravagant way. With all the exercise and training, Stiles had started to grow stockier, muscles accompanying his broad shoulders and tall structure. With all the exercise and eating right, Stiles had started to look healthier; his dark hair had changed into a lighter shade of brown, his eyes also appeared lighter and he had more colour to his cheeks other than pale white (he still looked pale but he looked less and less like a sickly pale as time went on).

Sooner than later, Stiles was allowed out of the house with one of his Alphas at his hip to protect him in any way, and he’d buy clothes and food, sometimes even eat outside a cafe. The most attention Stiles would get was a seductive wave from a girl or guy around his age, no one really recognised him as the kidnapped kid from Beacon Hills. The scars on his face and the change of his body was enough for people to not recognise him in the slightest; his scars apparently added to his ‘raw sexiness’ as one flirtatious girl had told him before he was dragged out of the store by his ear by Deucalion, who only rolled his eyes as Stiles went on and on about it, muttering something like he wished he never ordered Kali to create the scar.

It took a while to realise the most important thing that he’d been missing for a while, and that was a family. Although Stiles still missed his dad and he wished that his old man would be fine and still eat healthily without him there to constantly nag him, he loved the Pack like they were his family and he felt like he’d do anything to protect that.

Looking out of the window of the car that they were driving in, Stiles couldn’t help but feel and almost painful bout in his chest about what was happening now. It was selfish of him to say but he just wanted to go home, not his old home in Beacon Hills but the home he’d made for himself with the Alpha Pack. Sure he missed his dad but it wasn’t as if he was constantly cut off, Deucalion had given him permission to phone his dad but not give away their location (which Stiles had no idea at the time anyway).

Each time he’d called his dad over the past two years, one call a month, his father had broken down into tears, sobbing and asking for Stiles to forgive him, for not protecting him as he had promised Claudia when she had died. Stiles had no shame to admit that he had broken down into tears himself, his father’s words having inspired him to attempt to escape again. He barely got to the front door before Ennis was throwing him over his shoulder kicking and screaming, he was immediately silenced when the threat of not talking to his father at all was proposed by Deucalion.

Over time, the calls became easier and while his dad sounded upset, he was clearly happy that Stiles was safe and unharmed by his captors, having given up ages ago when Stiles refused to give information about his location other than it was a big house and had a view of the forest; there was no description of trees or soil structure, Stiles being too afraid to give too much information, incase his Alphas decided that his rights to the phone would be banned. Their conversations had become easier as Stiles told his father about how happy he was, how he was being taken care of, how he was learning like he’d never learned before, becoming a teenager and a kid like he hadn’t been able to do in years. Stiles knew that his father was crushed at that news Stiles was doing better than he had at home but he seemed to bite his tongue for Stiles’ benefit.

Watching all the road signs and trees fly by, Stiles couldn’t help the twitch of his fingers as his nervous energy clashed with his ADHD. In the couple of years he’d become a werewolf, his ADHD had become less noticeable, barely noticeable in fact, but it seemed to come out at strong emotions such as nervousness and excitement. His twitching was momentarily stilled by a warm hand covering his own.

For a moment, Stiles watched as the fingers curled around his hand, the thumb running over his knuckles in a soothing and comforting way. Looking up at the owner of the hand, Stiles gave a nervous but genuine smile as he looked up at Ethan beside him in the back of the car.

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbled apologetically.

“Hey,” Ethan smiled at the younger teen reassuringly as he gently squeezed Stiles hand, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. I’d be as nervous as you if I were in your position. You know what? I’d be worse. I’d probably have jumped out of the car by now while it was still moving.”

Snorting, Stiles tapped his finger on his chin in mock consideration, mirth shining in his eyes, “Now, there’s an idea.”

“Don’t you dare!” Aiden laughed from the driver’s seat of the car, “Ennis and Kali will kill me if something happened to you while I was driving!” Aiden finished, the smallest bit of fear creeping into his voice and his scent. The twins had gotten their car months ago after getting their driving licences, both of them rotating in who got to drive with every journey and stop they took. Though they were a little bit peeved about having to leave their bikes behind, similar to the ones that had rented when Stiles had first met them in Beacon Hills.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles couldn’t fight the smirk that crept onto his face as he and Aiden made eye contact in the rear-view mirror, his smirk turning into a grin when Aiden’s eyes flashed their dominating red and Stiles returned the flash of his own liquid gold.

Chuckling at their antics, Ethan couldn’t help thinking back to when they had first saw Stiles in the corridors at his old school, waving his arms and jumping about like he had a tank of never ending energy that he needed to burn. He couldn’t help but think that they were so lucky to have won such a prize for ever since they took Stiles, their lives had become happier, their Pack House full of smiles and laughter when once it was only growls and harsh words. Stiles had brought a light into their lives in which none of the other Alphas of the pack could have ever predicted.

Smiling down at their little Beta, that they all loved in equal measure, Ethan squeezed Stiles’ hand once more before relaxing it, neither of them willing to break the contact. “Everything’s going to be alright. It’ll only be for a week or so before we go back home.”

“I’m fine,” Stiles defended, “ _Really_.” he stressed at the doubted looks he was given by both brothers, “It’s just… I’ve changed a lot. And I’m still not convinced that they wont try to take me away from you.”

At the voicing of his true worries, both brothers growled simultaneously at the thought of loosing their Beta but forced themselves to stop when Stiles gave a distressed whine.

“Sorry.” they both apologised, Aiden carrying on, “They wont take you, Stiles. We wont let them. You’re safe with us, no matter what.”

At that, Stiles’ scent seemed to calm down from the small panic, tracing his fingers over Ethan’s hand in favour of the twitching, eyes searching through the windows again. “I hope you’re right.” Stiles breathed as he read the sign in thick white lettering that stood out against the dark green background, saying ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’. “God, I hope you’re right.” Stiles repeated as he let his head fall against the cool glass, his mind racing with all the different reactions he could possibly receive from his old pack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It’s finished!  
> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked it!  
> Just to be clear, there will be no further chapters based on this, this is the ending, even if it is slightly weird but hey, beggars can’t be choosers!
> 
> Thanks for reading this! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing this up!


End file.
